<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To 2020. With "Love" by greywitchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427580">To 2020. With "Love"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywitchy/pseuds/greywitchy'>greywitchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spirk Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020, 2020 Lockdown, COVID-19, First Contact, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Modern, Modern AU, Silly, Songfic, Star Trek AU, The Cog is Dead, and annoys vulcans, implied T'Pring/Uhura, jim's one of us in 2020, joke, or rather at first contact, spirk, sybok's irresponsible little shit, who steals humans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywitchy/pseuds/greywitchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's had enough of the lockdown and escapes town. When he's abducted by aliens. By a Vulcan ship to be exact.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spirk Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To 2020. With "Love"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been listening to "I Don't Want To Live on This Planet Anymore!" by The Cog is Dead on repeat while writing this. Check it out here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwUe0KOb2g0 ;)</p><p>P.s. Vulcans haven't made contact with Earth before this fic. Or we would've noticed them already 👀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Argh!” Jim groans and throws his hands up. He whirls his head and glares all around, yet, no, nothing happens. Nothing changes.</p><p class="p1">Jim grimaces and kicks a small rock, shoves his hands into his pockets and strides on across the field. The wheat bends with the light breeze.</p><p class="p1">Jim’s all alone, well, like that was optional... He’s pretty sure, he was the only dude crazy enough to ever run off a bus. You know, when you shout for the driver to stop, otherwise you’re too sick to hold it in and might throw up all over the other passengers. And then get off the bus in the middle of nowhere and run off into the fucking field. Yeah, Jim’s that crazy now.</p><p class="p1">“This year fucked US real good,” he groans.</p><p class="p1">Jim looks about the field one more time. He’s escaped the town for now. The masks, the extra regulations, the lockdowns, curfew...</p><p class="p1">“And whatnot this fucking year yet has in store,” grumbles Jim.</p><p class="p1">Jim stops. Sighs and looks up at the sky. It’s getting dark, the sun’s hardly above the horizon, and it colours everything a pinkish shade.</p><p class="p1">Shadows creep on the ground. Stars shine in the sky,</p><p class="p1">“I don’t wanna live on this planet anymore!” shouts Jim and tilts his head up. “Take me away!” He stretches out his arms to his sides. “Hey! Hey, aliens, I’m here, take me with you!”</p><p class="p1">Jim waves and starts running. He places his hands to his mouth, like a loudspeaker, and tries again, “Hey, aliens! Beam me up! I wanna boldly go where no man has gone before!”</p><p class="p1">Jim stops. Laughter seizes his body, and he shakes but carries on.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve had enough!” shouts Jim at the stars. “Take me with you! Please!”</p><p class="p1">Jim gasps for breath and collapses. He rolls to his back, laughs, clutches his hurting stomach and looks at the stars.</p><p class="p1">And then Jim freezes.</p><p class="p1">And stares.</p><p class="p1">“Like... what the fu-uck...”</p><p class="p1">Jim recalls all the jokes about 2020 ending with an alien takeover. You know, to fit with the rest of the year.</p><p class="p1">Because, suddenly, the sky becomes lighter. A flash shoots across, and that flash moves like no falling star or an airplane. The bright spot grows until it’s the size of a large truck. A large truck which stops right above Jim and <em>hovers </em>in there.</p><p class="p1">A beam of light hits the ground.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">***</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What is that, T’Pring?”</p><p class="p1">The woman leans over the scanners and taps her long nail on a few buttons to coordinate the view better.</p><p class="p1">“A human life form,” she says. “Native to the planet we are currently passing.”</p><p class="p1">Sybok walks across the bridge and stops behind her. “Is that a distress call?”</p><p class="p1">T’Pring shakes her head and presses a few more buttons. The screen pings, and a blurry image appears. Slowly, the picture becomes better, as the ship’s sensors lock on the small figure on the ground.</p><p class="p1">“Negative. They seem to have a subjectively <em>bad </em>year.” T’Pring browses the tabs on her pad at the same time and leafs through a few. “Thus, indicate the data banks I have obtained access to.”</p><p class="p1">T’Pring clucks her tongue and zooms the image on the main screen.</p><p class="p1">This human life form appears to be frustrated.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey, aliens!” shouts the blond on the screen and waves his arms around. “Take me with you! Please, take me away! I wanna go with you, take me to the stars!”</p><p class="p1">A cough comes from the corner of the bridge.</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps, we could establish contact with him. He might be very intelligent,” suggests Spock cautiously. “To know we are here. The rest of the population expresses no acknowledgement for our presence.” Spock says it as a matter of fact, sure, a bare suggestion, nothing more. With negligible logical evidence to support it, and the green blush hardly there.</p><p class="p1">Sybok and T’Pring share a look.</p><p class="p1">“He likes the human,” says T’Pring.</p><p class="p1">“Beam him up,” commands Sybok.</p><p class="p1">Spock cries out to protest but stutters.</p><p class="p1">The human stares. His light-blue wide-open eyes are the last thing the screen shows before Sybok slams it off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">***</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Who is talking to your brother, Sybok?” Another, older Vulcan tilts his head towards the two.</p><p class="p1">Spock explains something and points at the screens, as the other creature loiters around the console. This other creature does not seem to grasp the concept of personal space. He stands close enough to Spock for their hands to brush.</p><p class="p1">“His name is Jim Kirk,” answers Sybok cheerfully. “He is human.”</p><p class="p1">The Vulcan <em>almost </em>stutters. Sybok grins at that, he watches the reports from the space station with the corner of his eye. Why the station’s governor thought it a good idea to come on board his, <em>Sybok’s, </em>ship while it is docked, Sybok would never rationalise. But he has a reputation to uphold.</p><p class="p1">“Did you allow a human to travel onboard your ship, Sybok?” asks the governor after an uneasy pause. “Are you–“</p><p class="p1">“Not out of my mind,” smirks Sybok. “Oh, not literally, that’s what the humans say. And, no, I didn’t allow him on board as a passenger.”</p><p class="p1">The governor sighs and closes his eyes. His wrinkles smooth, though not much visibly, but he relaxes.</p><p class="p1">Sybok waits a few seconds more before he adds, “Jim is on the crew.”</p><p class="p1">The governor breaks into a cough.</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” Sybok imitates Jim, he really hopes he can pull that wide human smile off, “and did I mention I married Jim and Spock? It is similar to bonding, Jim told a captain of any vessel is entitled to the power to hold such a ceremony.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“Might I get one?” asks T'Pring as she narrows her eyes at the image on the screen and traces her nail along her chin.</p><p class="p2">Sybok shrugs. </p><p class="p2">“I want that one,” cuts off T'Pring and taps on the screen. "She is highly intelligent, self-sufficient, determined and speaks six languages."</p><p class="p2">“Okay,” agrees Sybok and switches on the conn. "Captain to engineering, beam up the human by the coordinates T'Pring sends."</p><p class="p2">T'Pring raises her chin just a little bit higher and smiles with the corners of her lips. The woman on the screen in a red dress turns and looks right at the camera. She cannot see them, sure, T'Pring has zoomed very far to the planet's surface. But it gives T'Pring a nice view of the human, and she is sure to enjoy it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.s. How was your year? ;) Mine's illuminating, in every sense.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>